


El último rayo de luz

by Kuro_Hebihime



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Hebihime/pseuds/Kuro_Hebihime
Summary: [He Tian x Jian Yi, one-shot] Habían pasado tantos días sin que Jian Yi saliera de aquella lujosa habitación. Desde que se lo llevaron a la fuerza perdió todo contacto con el exterior. Vivía dentro de una jaula de oro. Helada. Hostil.Lo había perdido todo, ¿a qué más podía aferrarse? ya no tenía ganas de vivir.____Relato sobre el futuro secuestro del personaje.
Relationships: He Tian/Jian Yi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	El último rayo de luz

**EL ÚLTIMO RAYO DE LUZ**

Jian Yi llevaba días sin salir de la cama. El hambre parecía haberse convertido en la representación perfecta de su propio ser. Era un cascajo, solamente. Un cascarón vacío que había perdido todo interés.

Suspiró.

Lento. 

Dolorosamente.

Si pudiera simplemente dejar de respirar, lo haría en ese mismo instante.

La puerta de la lujosa recámara donde se encontraba se abrió y un hombre al que ya se había acostumbrado le dejó una bandeja con comida. 

Jian la miró de reojo y volvió a perderse en sus propias ensoñaciones.

—Eh, chico, si sigues así no durarás mucho tiempo.

Exclamó el hombre con una voz tan carente de amabilidad que ni siquiera lo escuchó.

Quería morir.

«Un año». Pensó, y sus ojos, secos, no fueron capaces de formar una sola lágrima.

Llevaba más de un año aislado de todo lo que amaba. Era un prisionero, un pájaro en una jaula de oro. Se lo habían llevado sin explicación alguna, sin dejarle decir adiós.

Llevaba tanto sin verlo.

Se hizo ovillo dentro de las sábanas de seda y cerró los ojos, deseando que esa noche al fin dejara de existir.

…

Horas más tarde y envuelto entre la penumbra escuchó que la puerta volvía a abrirse. ¿Acaso ya venían por la bandeja de comida? Normalmente la dejaban ahí hasta la mañana siguiente. Tal vez planeaban llevárselo de nuevo a la enfermería. No sería la primera vez que terminaba conectado a un suero.

—¡Jian Yi! 

Alguien dijo su nombre, era una voz familiar. Unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon y lo apretaron con fuerza. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién estaba con él? 

—¡Maldita sea! ¿¡qué te han hecho!? ¡Estos hijos de puta la pagarán muy caro…!

Jian Yi ni siquiera peleó por abrir los ojos. Estaba demasiado débil, y pronto perdió la conciencia entre los reconfortantes brazos que por un momento apaciguaron su sufrir.

…

Cuando despertó estaba nuevamente en su cuarto sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Miró su brazo y descubrió para su mala suerte que nuevamente lo habían conectado al suero. Se sacó con furia la aguja, haciendo sangrar la herida.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo!? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Ahí estaba nuevamente, la voz familiar. Su cerebro parecía estar más alerta ahora, así que cuando volteó a mirarlo no pudo ocultar el inmenso dolor que sintió.

—He… Tian.

Quiso abrazarlo, pero no pudo levantarse. Fue su amigo quien acortó la distancia y lo estrechó con todas su fuerzas. Jian Yi pudo sentir unas cálidas lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de su acompañante. Él también lloró.

Lloró todo lo que no había llorado en días. En meses, tal vez.

—Lo siento tanto —exclamó el moreno sin soltarlo—. Llevo meses pidiendo que me dejen verte… tuve que vender mi alma para poder lograrlo.

Jian Yi no respondió. La calidez de su cuerpo parecía ser lo único que le brindaba un poco de tranquilidad. Finalmente sus labios resecos se abrieron y la pregunta que tanto terror le daba se escapó al fin. —¿Sabes algo de Xi?

Tian se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara y, haciéndole una suave caricia, negó tristemente con la cabeza. —Llevo el mismo tiempo que tú encerrado en esta isla. Perdóname, pero no lo sé.

Jian Yi bajó la vista. Ya se esperaba esa respuesta. Quería preguntar más sobre el secuestro. Quería saber si algún día volvería a su vida habitual. ¿Su madre estaba bien? Hace tiempo que tampoco sabía de ella. Lo único que sus celadores le decían es que todo lo hacían por su propio bien.

—¿Por qué…? —fue lo único que pudo decir. He Tian esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Tmpoco sabía la respuesta, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue colocarle un beso sobre la ceja. 

Jian Yi sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía ante ese sutil contacto. Lo necesitaba. Más ahora. Más que nunca.

—No te vayas —le pidió con la voz temblorosa.

—No lo haré, te lo juro.

He Tian tomó la charola con comida y se acercó a él para ofrecerle un pedazo de pan. Jian Yi sintió como el hambre le atormentaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo aceptó comer por cuenta propia.

Nadie llamó en un buen tiempo a la puerta.

Nadie intentó llevarse a He Tian.

Habían descubierto que le hacía bien su compañía.

El resto del día lo pasaron recostados, uno frente al otro. El moreno sentía la necesidad de protegerlo y él, la necesidad de aferrarse a lo poco que le quedaba de su vida pasada. He Tian le permitía recordar que todo lo anterior no había sido un sueño, que realmente al otro lado del mar estaba él. Zhang Zhen Xi existía… aunque ¿seguiría esperando su regreso?

Lloró muchas veces.

Se permitió volver a sentir.

Tian no hablaba mucho. Un hombre tan fuerte como él aún no se quebraba. O tal vez, solo era mejor para esconder sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó directamente sin atreverse a mencionar el nombre del amor de Tian.

Su amigo lo apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Ya en alguna ocasión le había dicho lo reconfortante que eso le resultaba.

—Pienso en él en todo momento.

No hubo más palabras. Los días continuaron. La comida, ahora para dos, era depositada al lado de la cama, ignorándolos.

Sí. Juntos eran más fuertes. Pero ¿cuándo terminaría su martirio?

Las caricias entre ambos continuaban. 

Suaves. 

Necesarias.

Eran el último rayo de luz que les quedaba.

Jian Yi comenzó a responder los besos en las sienes, cada vez con más frecuencia. Eran la única muestra de afecto que tenían. La única manera de saberse vivos y de soportar ese terrible encierro.

Tian decidió también besarle las mejillas, la frente.

La punta de la nariz.

—Lo extraño —soltó Jian Yi mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Tian, aferrándose—. Moriré si no lo vuelvo a ver.

—Lo verás —respondió su acompañante—, así como yo también podré reunirme tarde o temprano con… Mo.

Su voz se quebró al invocar su nombre y de nuevo el silencio reinó. Un silencio al que comenzaban a acostumbrarse.

Otra noche más. 

Entre la negrura comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente. Ese contacto les dejaba saber que no estaban solos y que ese dolor era el mismo, partido en dos corazones.

Los labios de Jian Yi, acostumbrados al calor de su piel, rozaron su mejilla, pero esta vez Tian ladeó el rostro y apresó sus labios.

No necesitaban decir nada.

Ambos estaban desesperados. Ambos imaginaban a otra persona. 

Y estaba bien así. 

La saliva comenzó a mezclarse con el sabor salado de las lágrimas y la ansiedad del añorado contacto se convirtió en desolación. 

Jian Yi no pudo más, rompió el beso y comenzó a llorar. Tian hizo lo mismo y la culpa comenzó a carcomerlos. 

No hablaron jamás sobre lo que pasó.

Pero ambos sabían que fue gracias a ese beso desesperado que pudieron resistir un poco más.

Aislados de todo lo que amaban.

Juntos, hundidos en la oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero haberlos hecho sufrir un poquito, saludos.


End file.
